Even Heaven
by Azureila
Summary: Keberanianmu akan diuji segera setelah kau tuliskan mimpi. Ikoma-Mumei.


**Even Heaven**

 **Disclaimer** : Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress adalah milik Ichirou Ohkouchi dan Studio WIT. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter ini untuk kesenangan berimajinasi. Judul _fic_ diambil dari lagu bertitel sama milik Aimer.

 **Summary** : Keberanianmu akan diuji segera setelah kau tuliskan mimpi. Ikoma-Mumei.

* * *

Gema terakhir kembang api telah padam.

Angin dingin bertiup pelan, melenakan lantunan percakapan. Malam kian lebar membentang. Dedaunan di pohon bambu berdesis lembut. Berlembar-lembar _tanzaku_ berayun samar. Mimpi demi mimpi para penumpang menari sebagai kata dengan tinta yang telah mengering. Malam ini, mereka memohon langit mendengar.

Stasiun Shitori bersiap terlelap. Pendar-pendar mungil cahaya terpantau dari kediaman keluarga penguasa serta sebaran menara jaga.

Lelah namun gembira, penumpang Kotetsujou mengundurkan diri ke gerbong yang mereka tempati. Belum dua minggu berlalu sejak mereka terpaksa lari dari Stasiun Aragane. Horor dan teror memburu sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana bisa kau tetap jadi manusia di kehidupan yang menuntutmu siap membuang nyawa? Bagaimana mungkin kau terus hidup di tengah isolasi dan pelarian?

Namun, mereka bertahan.

Yang bertahan punya sepenuh-penuhnya hak untuk berdoa.

"Semoga hati kita damai dan keletihan kita sirna. Selamat malam, semua," pungkas Ayame kala para penumpang berpamitan kepadanya. Pewaris keluarga Yomokawa itu tersenyum lembut pada warga yang dipimpinnya. Raut wajahnya jauh lebih jernih dibandingkan malam pertama tangannya harus memutar kunci induk, sah mengemban tanggung jawab yang tersemat.

"Semoga Anda tidur nyenyak, Ayame-sama," balas beberapa orangtua, yang dengan sigap menuntun anak-anak mereka ke deretan gerbong belakang.

"Ayame-sama, sebaiknya Anda pun lekas beristirahat. Kita dijadwalkan berangkat segera setelah perbekalan dari Menteri Yamazaki diberikan," Kurusu mengingatkan.

Sejak meloloskan diri dari serangan Kabane di Aragane, _lady_ -nya itu kerap tidur dengan singkat. Frekuensinya pun tidak sesering yang Kurusu harapkan. _Lady_ -nya, yang separuh purnama lalu masih berkutat dengan pelajaran kaligrafi, berkuda, dan memanah, kini harus berdiri sebagai komando di garis depan. Kurusu khawatir—sekaligus bangga, tentu saja.

Ayame memahami sopan santun dan tata krama sebaik yang diharapkan almarhum ayahnya. Di sisi lain, tak pernah ada ajaran dari almarhum agar anak semata wayangnya mengakui kurangnya pengalaman dengan amat terbuka. Pun tak tercetus agar putrinya menerima entitas yang berdiri di ambang manusia dan Kabane. _Dua_ —bukan satu. _Dua_ , dengan watak yang sama keras kepalanya.

Angkat wacana bertarung dengan Kabaneri setengah bulan lalu dan warga tak akan percaya. Namun, Ayame bangkit di atas keraguan, berteriak lantang ketika fajar datang. "Ikoma, bertarunglah!"

Pandai besi muda itu mematuhi titah _lady_ -nya. Dia tumbangkan Kabane dengan satu tembakan. Kemenangan pertama di atas Kotetsujou dibayar Ayame dengan bebatan perban di lengan—spontan tapi tak sia-sia. Untuk itulah, Kurusu harus ada. Bila perjalanan mereka akan panjang, Ayame harus senantiasa dia jaga.

Kurusu kewalahan menyadari, betapa mudahnya _lady_ -nya tersenyum malam ini. "Yamazaki-sama sudah berjanji. Perbekalan dan obat-obatan akan tiba sebelum tengah hari. Waktu tak akan berlalu lebih cepat bahkan jika kamu memaksakan diri. Beristirahat pun hakmu, Kurusu."

 _Bushi_ bermata tajam itu berdehem gugup. "Sesuai perintah Anda, Ayame-sama."

Ayame berbalik anggun ketika dia mendengar Yukina memanggil. Rambut panjangnya jatuh di punggung berbalutkan yukata seputih rembulan. Kurusu memikirkan sapuan tinta di _tanzaku_ -nya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan, kerlip mereka menganak sungai pada untaian Amanokawa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, semua _no problem_ ," tegas Suzuki, mengacungkan jempol. "Suplai besi- _daita_ dan amunisi kita cukup sampai beberapa hari perjalanan. Senapan uap para _bushi_ juga sudah di- _tune up_. Jika kondisi prima, sudah pasti kita raih _victory_!"

Air muka Ikoma berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda, Suzuki-san! Sejak dulu, aku ingin semua bisa berjuang mengangkat senjata. Ide itu cuma sekadar mimpi tanpa dukungan ahli seperti Anda."

Takumi menonton percakapan itu dengan geli. Sudah menjelang tengah malam dan sahabatnya masih saja tenggelam dalam diskusi mekanik. Bicara tentang eksperimen dan inovasi, energi Ikoma seolah terus terisi. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, seharian bekerja di unit yang sama, membuat Takumi hapal gerak-gerik dan mimik wajah Ikoma. Sahabatnya serius, keras kepala, sedikit impulsif dan... jelas obsesif.

Jika rekan-rekan kerja mereka puas pulang ke rumah disambut sup sayur dan derik api di tungku, Ikoma selalu kembali dengan membawa sesuatu untuk dibedah—entah itu buku, cetak biru senapan, atau catatan observasinya tentang bagaimana rangkaian mesin bekerja. Bukan sekali Ikoma terlibat debat dengan sesama pandai besi— _kenapa kalian puas hanya dengan sembunyi?_ —yang buru-buru Takumi damaikan.

Mudah disimpulkan, senyum Ikoma terhalang oleh apatisme orang-orang yang sesungguhnya ingin diajaknya.

Tetapi tidak kali ini. Tidak hari ini. Tidak ketika Ikoma menghampiri mereka di kedai mi dengan Mumei yang melangkah ringan di sisinya; bergabung dengan rombongan yang sibuk bersantap malam di tengah kota. Pemilik kedai hendak menyiapkan mangkuk bagi keduanya, namun serempak dibalas dengan, "Kami sudah makan."

"Lagipula," imbuh Mumei jahil, "dia ini bukan orang yang akan bilang lapar walaupun sebenarnya kelaparan."

"Oi!" protes Ikoma. "Lupa waktu makan dan pergi tanpa kabar juga sama cerobohnya!"

Gadis lincah berkuncir dua itu tertawa renyah. Lonceng di sepasang sendalnya nyaring berdenting.

Pemilik kedai menatap mereka bergantian. "Jangan berdebat melawan nona muda ini, Nak. Dia ada benarnya. Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau tinggal minta. Makanya bisnis berjalan. Kerja adalah permohonan yang paling terus terang."

"Ooh, ungkapan yang bagus, Paman!" puji Kajika antusias.

Tegukan kuah terakhir tuntas, mendorong Takumi berkata, "Paman, satu porsi lagi!"

Sejak dulu, Takumi yakin semangat berhubungan erat dengan perut yang kenyang. Suplai makanan adalah kekhawatiran permanen di tiap stasiun. Sudah lama penduduk Hinomoto tinggalkan sawah dan ladang di alam terbuka demi berlindung di balik dinding stasiun. Praktis, mereka kehilangan rasa aman dan sebagian besar ruang untuk bertani dan bercocok tanam. Keinginan makan nasi rasanya seperti mimpi.

Mimpi itu dalam terkubur seiring populasi manusia yang kian jatuh. Dua puluh tahun sudah. Manusia selalu kalah. Tetapi sekarang... dengan peluru jet dan optimisme, mereka bisa menang. Tak perlu lagi bermimpi sambil sembunyi.

"Ikoma, sepertinya kau masih lama." Takumi berdiri. "Aku tidur duluan, ya."

Ikoma menoleh, senyumnya nyaris memohon maklum. "Nanti kususul."

Sembari mengecek deretan senapan di hadapannya sekali lagi, Ikoma berkata, "Suzuki-san juga, duluan saja. Ayame-sama menugasiku menyiapkan salinan cetak biru senapan berpeluru jet ini." Alisnya beradu dalam konsentrasi. "Aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi kelengkapan desain dan instruksi pembuatannya."

Takumi menghela napas paham, lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti Suzuki. _Geta_ yang dikenakannya berdetak-detak sepanjang lorong, menimpali dengkur serta gumam penumpang yang pulas dibuai damai.

 **.**

 **.**

Lemah. Jeda karena lelah.

Kini Mumei resah.

Memori terdekat Mumei terhadap tidur nyaris selalu terkait dengan dua keadaan itu—kondisi yang jauh dari prima.

Namun, manusia mendambakan tidur di penghujung hari. Meluruskan punggung di kasur tipis atau _tatami_. Begitu saja percaya fajar akan menyingsing seiring berakhirnya malam. Bangun kembali sebagai manusia; kembali lapar, kembali haus, kembali melangkah, kembali lelah. Siklus alami yang tak sisakan celah bagi perubahan tanpa kendali.

Bagi Mumei, tidur bukan momen rehatnya sendiri. Tidur tak lebih dari ekstensi kendali. Senantiasa ada misi di tengah-tengah. Kerap pula hadir rekan atau penjaga, siaga mengawasi agar dia tak lengah.

Mumei tak ingin ketakutan terbesarnya datang menguji, segera setelah dia bebas menulis mimpi.

Jika mereka mendaulatnya sebagai pengawal, harus ada hasil selain gagal.

Kotetsujou tidur lelap bagai tungku besi raksasa yang padam baranya. Pintu-pintu gerbong telah diputar menutup. Semua, kecuali satu. Satu masih pancarkan cahaya. Satu tetap terbuka seolah lelah enggan mengejar.

Mumei melompat turun dari rangkaian atap gerbong dan mendarat tepat di depan pintu masuk gerbong terakhir. Cahaya dari sumbu lampu minyak memandikan lantai dalam pendar jingga.

Bahkan jika gemerincing lonceng dan jepitan rambut baru Mumei menjadi pertanda suara, Ikoma tak tampak terkejut. Pandangannya fokus dan suaranya terjaga saat bertanya, "Mumei. Belum tidur?"

Mumei menunda jawabannya, alih-alih turun menapaki anak tangga. "Satu hari. Satu malam Tanabata, lalu sepertinya mereka lupa caranya waspada."

Ikoma mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Mumei tertawa kecil. Dia berlutut di samping Ikoma, lalu duduk beralaskan lipatan kedua kakinya. "Kalau begitu, pertanyaan yang sama buatmu. Kenapa selarut ini masih bekerja?"

"Penguasa Shitori setuju membekali kita dengan makanan dan obat-obatan. Sebagai gantinya, Ayame-sama menawarkan replika senapan berpeluru jet beserta cetak birunya," terang Ikoma. Puas dengan hasil inspeksinya, dia menata senapan dan salinan instruksi pembuatannya di dalam sebuah kotak kayu panjang berukir.

"Hmm," gumam Mumei. "Setidaknya kau dapat instruksi yang masuk akal."

Ikoma mengangsurkan dua bungkus baut ke dalam kotak perkakas kerja, yang ditutupnya dengan satu kaitan. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Mumei beralih menatap pintu yang terbuka. "Ayame-san meminta kita tidur di gerbong yang sama dengannya."

Terdengar denting logam ketika kotak perkakas digeser menepi.

"Jadi itu yang menganggumu?" Ikoma menyimpulkan.

Mudah sekali untuk membantah dan berkata 'tidak'. Lumrah sekali mengabaikan rasa takut sebagai sebentuk sentimen irasional—namun hari-hari bersama Ikoma mengajarkannya satu fakta: Ikoma tidak abai—dia siaga.

Mumei terbiasa hadapi manusia yang terpaksa tunduk pada betapa _pasti_ keputusan _nya_ —sampai pemuda ini, Kabaneri yang _ini_ —menawarkan opsi kedua.

"Kita bisa istirahat di sini sampai fajar," putus Mumei akhirnya, mengakui pilihan yang dianggapnya paling masuk akal. "Lagipula, aku tidak butuh tidur terlalu lama."

Dia bangkit dalam satu lompatan singkat. "Malam ini sepertinya aman tanpa harus memakai kostum tempurku yang biasa. Kau juga perlu ganti suasana—pasti lebih hangat dibanding pakai mantel merah yang itu-itu saja."

Ikoma turut berdiri.

"Tidak," bantah Ikoma tegas. "Bukan itu intinya. Selama ini kau selalu bertindak terlepas dari pendapat siapa pun. Kalau sejak awal keputusanmu sudah bulat, kau tidak akan datang ke sini dan melapor padaku."

Kelelahan yang amat familiar mulai merambati tulang dan ototnya. "Ikoma—"

Ikoma menangkis argumennya lebih cepat. "Mumei, apa yang _sekarang_ kau inginkan?"

"Tidur," sergah Mumei langsung, menahan diri untuk tidak menguap dan mengusap sudut-sudut matanya.

Ikoma berdecak frustasi. "Kau menjadikanku perisai meski aku tidak setuju. Lalu kau melatihku bela diri agar mampu bertarung melindungimu. Itu bukan ide yang buruk, walau pada awalnya menyebalkan."

Dia maju dan meraih pergelangan tangan Mumei dalam satu genggaman mantap. "Sekarang waktunya menerapkan gagasan itu lagi. Kita pindah dari sini."

Mumei jelas terpana. "Kalau aku tidur—"

"—aku akan mendengarmu," sambut Ikoma lugas. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung karena terbitnya senyum. Bukan keraguan yang tengah mengkristal di balik lensa. "Sebentar, kubersihkan dulu tanganku."

Ikoma melepas genggamannya, meninggalkan segaris jejak sapuan jelaga.

Kenangan Mumei melayang pada jalan-jalan berbatu, bergesernya pintu kayu, gemerisik daun bambu, serta kobaran api tungku. Sisa jelaga hinggap di puncak hidung ibunya; penunggu dan penjaga nyala bara di rumah mereka.

Matanya menghangat.

Mumei begitu ingin merebahkan kepalanya detik itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Beragam posisi tidur menyambut Ikoma dan Mumei di gerbong kedua.

Berada tepat di belakang gerbong kemudi, gerbong ini berfungsi sebagai ruangan pribadi Ayame. Ikoma tadinya mengantisipasi Kibito dan Kurusu berjaga di pintu masuk. Alih-alih, dua _bushi_ kepercayaan Ayame ini malah mengambil tempat di bangku tidur terdekat dari sisi kiri pintu. Kurusu memejamkan mata sambil duduk memegang senapan, sedangkan Kibito berbaring di sebelahnya.

Takumi tergolek pulas di lantai, mendengkur pelan dengan mulut agak terbuka. Di sisi kanan Takumi, Kajika duduk di bangku tidur tingkat bawah dengan kepala tertunduk. Sukari memunggungi pintu, mengambil satu bagian bangku di sebelah Kajika. Yukina dan Ayame berbaring diam di tingkat atas, figur mereka disoroti berkas-berkas cahaya.

Ikoma menoleh, mendapati Mumei yang perlahan mengerjapkan mata. "Nah... sebaiknya di mana kita tidur?" gumamnya salah tingkah.

"Ikoma, kau di sebelahku," Mumei berbisik memutuskan.

Ikoma tertegun. Melihat sifat Mumei, kemungkinan besar dia akan tidur di samping Kajika. Ruang yang tersedia memang cukup jika Mumei ingin merebahkan badan. Ikoma, di sisi lain, bertungkai lebih panjang dan berbahu lebih lebar. Mengambil posisi persis di sebelah Mumei berarti menempati area yang tersisa—dan itu bukanlah kalkulasi yang menghasilkan kelapangan gerak.

Tetapi dia sudah berjanji, bukan?

"Kau di sebelahku, kan?" bisikan Mumei menipis. Keningnya berkerut ragu. "Kalau kau tidak di sebelahku, aku repot."

Ikoma mengangguk. Mumei membutuhkannya agar berani melangkah ke sini. Menemaninya adalah sebuah janji.

Dia turut melepas alas kaki, mengikuti Mumei yang berjingkat-jingkat ringan. Ikoma menarik pintu gerbong menutup, berusaha meminimalisir bunyi derit besi.

Kajika mengangkat pandangan. "Mumei... chan? Ikoma-kun?"

"Kami kembali," Mumei berkata lirih, berdiri letih di ambang bangku tidur.

Kajika tersenyum lembut. "Naiklah."

Kepala Mumei rebah di pangkuan Kajika. Kelopak matanya terasa amat berat. Tinggal menanti saatnya lekat.

"Ikoma," panggilnya dengan mata separuh terpejam, "jangan bengong saja. Awas kalau besok kau tak bertenaga."

Ikoma menyusul naik. Dia mendapati dua helai selimut tersedia. Ikoma mengatur ulang posisi duduknya. Selimut pertama disampirkannya setinggi lutut. Selimut kedua dia bentangkan di atas punggung Mumei yang berbaring menyamping.

Mumei menarik naik selimutnya, menekuk lebih rapat kedua tungkai ke sisi tubuh mungilnya.

"Kalau begini, kau seperti menyuruhku berjaga," Ikoma berkata dengan suara rendah.

"Kita mustahil tidur dan bertempur sekaligus, kan?" Mumei membalas. Kantuk sarat mewarnai nada bicaranya.

Ikoma mengira diam ini berarti berhenti.

Namun Mumei bergumam kembali, "Lagipula, kau ini... perisai _ku_."

 _Dunia yang damai tak butuh perisai,_ renung Ikoma dengan sadar yang memudar. _Dunia yang damai adalah tawa lepas di tepi sungai. Pijar lampu dan letusan kembang api. Perjalanan menjadi eksplorasi. Tak perlu lagi sembunyi di dunia yang meruntuhkan isolasi. Lalu bagimu... lapar akan tuntas dengan makan nasi._

 _Mumei... dunia yang damai bukan sebatas mimpi._

Kepala Ikoma terkulai di bahu kanannya. Dia memasrahkan diri pada letih yang menjemput.

Malam ini, langit turunkan hening yang melukis mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **終わり**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Saya awalnya skeptis Kabaneri akan mampu menampilkan sesuatu yang khas miliknya sendiri. Lahir dari studio dan sutradara penggarap Shingeki no Kyojin membuat episode-episode awalnya diserbu prasangka. _I was even frightened that this would be another Valvrave after the ending of the third episode_. _Thankfully, I was wrong._

Ikoma dan Mumei adalah duo yang membetot perhatian. Atensi saya tercuri total di episode 7, yang mendorong saya menulis fic ini selama tiga hari.

Pagi ini pula Kabaneri berakhir. Saya akan menontonnya setelah ini—dan terlepas apa pun _ending_ -nya, senang rasanya bertualang bersama mereka berdua.

Mungkin saya harus naik kereta api lagi.

Komentar dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
